L'amour à travers les âges
by neige-blanche
Summary: le trio d'or rentre en 6 année à Poudlard , mais un incident va se produire et Ginny , Ron , Hermione et Harry vont faire un bond de vingt ans en arrière , à l'époque des Maraudeurs , Harry pourra-t-il sauvé ses parents et son parrain d'une fin tragique?
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait une semaine que la bataille au Ministère avait eu lieu , une semaine quHarry dépérissait à petit feu , senfermant sur lui-même de jour en jour . Le jeune homme ne mangeait et ne buvait plus rien , restant constamment enfermé dans sa chambre .

Lambiance qui régnait dans la maison était triste et sans joie , les membres de lordre restaient le plus souvent dans le salon , à dresser des plans pour déjouer ceux du Seigneur des ténèbres, ne le libérant que pour les heures des repas ou quand Molly se mettait à hurlée après eux .

Mme Weasley avait carrément élu domicile dans la cuisine , cuisinant à longueur de journée , un quantité indéfinissable de victuailles. Et si quelquun avait le malheur de ne mettre ne serait-ce quun cheveux dans la cuisine , il se fessait poursuivre par une cuisinière en colère , armer dune spatule de bois ou dun rouleau de pâtisserie à la main.

Ron et les jumeaux Weasley faisaient tout pour essayer de redonner le sourire aux habitants de la maison , mais a part quelques sourire crispés , rien ne fonctionna et ils durent , à contre cur , abandonnés lidée et se mètrent , eux aussi , à lambiance de la maison. Pourtant un matin ..

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel , lorsque Ron et Hermione descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner , la table de la salle à manger croulait sous le poids des plats qui était disposés de manière élégante dessus , encore une fois , la mère de Ron sétait surpasser .

Les discutions allaient à bon train , se qui impressionna nos deux amis qui sattendaient , comme dhabitude , au silence de mort qui accompagné les repas .

Hermione se servit un café , alors que Ron lui , mangeait , tout ce qui lui passer à porté de la main, la brunette , eu un maigre sourire à ce tableau qui lui rappelait de bon souvenir de Poudlard , où ils étaient inséparables , tout les trois . La jeune fille refusait de lavouée , mais elle sinquiété énormément pour Harry , le jeune homme navait donné aucun signe de vie de puis plus dune semaine , et ça commençait réellement à lagacée sérieusement.

Alors quelle allait se resservir une tasse , le silence se fit tout à coup et tout les regards se tournèrent vers la porte du couloir , suivant le mouvement , Hermione et Ron se tournèrent pour voir la cause de ce brusque changement datmosphère.

Harry , Harry se tenait dans lencadrement , scrutant les personnes qui était devant et sarrêtant sur ses deux amis , Hermione lâcha sa tasse et la cafetière pendant que Ron faisait tomber se quil avait dans les mains dans son assiette , puis dun seul mouvement , ils se levèrent et sautèrent sur le sorcier .

La brunette du trio se mit à pleurer de joie , étouffant à moitié Harry et Ron , lui , se contentait de le serrer dans ses bras , finissant de lui couper le souffle.

-Je Jepeux plusres..pirer..

-Oh , désolé Harry , dit Hermione sécartant précipitamment de lui , mais ne lâchant pas pour autant son bras , quelle tenait fermement contre elle .

-Eh ben , mon vieux , ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ici , on désespéré de te revoir vivant , rajouta le rouquin et lui assenant dans le dos , une petite tape affectueuse.

Alerter par le silence puis par un cri , la mère de Ron se précipita dans la salle à manger , spatule à la main , prête à frapper le malheureux où la malheureuse qui se trouverait sur sa route , la femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui ne pouvait plus bouger , tenu fermement par ses deux amis .

Elle lâcha son arme et se précipita sur celui quelle considéré comme son fils , les larmes au yeux , elle lui fît un énorme bisous sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras.

Harry se laissa allait à cette étreinte maternelle , il en avait besoin et vu quil considéré la famille des Weasley comme sa seconde famille, il profita de cet instant damour qui lui manquait depuis plusieurs jour.

Molly le fît assoir entre Ron et Hermione et lui servit assez de nourriture pour nourrir tout les fils Weasley pendant une semaine . Les conversations reprirent petit à petit là où elles sétaient arrêtés et la bonne humeur sinstalla à petit pas dans la pièce

Plus personne ne parlait de se qui sétait passé il y a une semaine et Harry leur en était reconnaissant , les trois jeunes gens étaient redevenu inséparables .

Un midi , vers la fin du repas , un hiboux sengouffra par la fenêtre et se posa devant Harry , après avoir décroché la lourde enveloppe et nourrit loiseau , Harry distribua les listes des manuels scolaires .

Ils passèrent laprès midi à acheté tout ce qui leur fallait et le soir venu tout le monde prépara sa valise .


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour se levait doucement sur Poudlard . Petit à petit le majestueux château reprenait vie au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil sinfiltrés dans les différents dortoirs .

Il était près de 6H45 lorsquHermione commença à sagiter dans son sommeil , la sorcière ne mit pas longtemps à émerger complètement de son rêve , se mettant sur le dos , elle prit une grande bouffée dair , le sourire aux lèvres .

Enfin , elle était de retour chez elle , dans ce grand château synonyme daventure et dépopée .

En ce jour de septembre , le 2 exactement , la jeune fille se leva , avec bonne humeur , se dirigeant vers la salle de bain , la belle brune attrapa ses vêtements posés sur une chaise à côté de la porte .

Hermione ressortie environ un quart dheure après , vêtu dun simple jean bleu clair et dun haut blanc crème , on était samedi et donc il ny avait aucun cour de prévu .

Elle descendit les escaliers et sinstalla dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune , un livre entre les mains , attendant patiemment que ces messieurs veuille bien se levés à leur tour.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard , la jeune fille leva le nez de son livre pour comprendre lorigine du bruit qui remplissaient à présent toute la salle et lempêcher de se concentrée sur ce quelle lisait . Ne voyant personne descendre , la jeune sorcière posa son livre sur la table en face de la cheminée et commença à se levé du fauteuil lorsquune tornade rousse fonça sur elle .

-Salut Ginny.

-Salut Hermione , comment ça va?

-Bien et toi?

-Super , dis tu sait pourquoi mon frère et en train dhurler comme un malade sur Harry.

-Ah donc cest eux!

-Ouais , je crois bien quil a réveillé tout le dortoir avec ses hurlements digne dune harpie en colère , expliqua Ginny , en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Un bruit dans lescalier attira lattention des deux Gryffondor , Ron descendait en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible , les cheveux et ses habits complètements trempés suivit de près par Harry , hilare , qui se tenait les côtes en riant aux éclats . Les deux filles se regardèrent puis sans avoir à poser la question , Ron leur expliqua brièvement la raison de son cri:

-Cet idiot na rien trouvé de mieux que de me lancer un seau deau à la figure pour me réveillé et en plus elle était glacé.

-Ah tu me rassure car de la façon que tu as crié jai cru avoir une nouvelle sur , ajouta Ginny , un sourire au coin des lèvres .

-Ça se voit que tétais pas à ma place , maugréa le rouquin en se séchant les cheveux à laide dun sort , pendant que les deux jeunes filles se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclatées de rire devant lui.

-Bon aller , on va manger je commence à avoir faim , dit Hermione pour détourner la conversation avant quelle ne tienne plus et rigole.

oooOooo

Harry se servait du pain lorsque Ron lui demanda qui était le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Aucune idée mais cest bizarre que Dumbledor ne lai pas présenté hier .

-Et en plus il nétait pas là.

-Peut-être que lon aura pas de nouveau prof cette année , dit Ron , les yeux pétillants despoir.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Ron , tu sais bien que cette matière est obligatoire . Je doute que Dumbledor nai pas pris de professeur .

-On ne sait jamais , lespoir fait vivre, ajouta le fils des Weasley .

La suite du petit déjeuner se déroula normalement , Harry se leva le premier , proposant un tour dans le parc . Mieux valait den profité car lhiver arriver rapidement sur cette région et le froid avec . Alors quils arrivaient aux bordures du lac , Ron brisa le silence en premier:

-Mais franchement à quoi il pense le directeur , enfin je sais pas quoi 

-Roh , Ron , le professeur nétait peut-être pas encore arrivé , je pense quil sera là ce soir ou demain au pire des cas , ne tinquiète pas.

-Mais je minquiète pas Hermione , la seule chose qui membête , enfin , qui nous embête , est quil nous donne de faux espoir , dire que je rêver davoir plus de temps libre , et voilà quil les brises tous.

-Euh , Ron , ce nest pas le directeur qui a dit ça , cest Hermione.

-Harry , suffoqua Hermione et Ginny , prenant une posture digne de Mme Weasley , en clair , mains sur les hanches et le regard qui tue.

-Daccord , daccord , je me rends , on se calme les filles , ok? Dit précipitamment Harry en agitant ses mains devant son visage en signe de protection.

Le reste de la promenade fut vite écourtée à cause de la pluie qui sétait mise à tomber en milieu daprès midi , les garçons et Ginny retournèrent à la salle commune , alors quHermione partie à la bibliothèque .


	3. Chapter 3

Lentement mais surement , la brunette parcourait les étagères à la recherche dun livre intéressant à lire le soir , laissant ses mains vagabonder sur les différents livres , elle trouva un grimoire assez abimé , à la reliure noire et aux pages couverte dor fin .

Intriguée , la sorcière attrapa délicatement louvrage et après avoir trouvée un coin tranquille dans la salle , elle sinstalla dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre pour entamer sa lecture .

La reliure du livre était vierge , aucun titre , aucun mots , pas même une image , doucement , pour ne pas abimer la couverture ou les pages , Hermione ouvrit le livre pour tomber sur la page de garde , où une sorte de poème était inscrit avec des lettres , dun rouge vif :

__

Poursuis ta lecture si tu le désire ,

Mais prends garde avant de lire,

Les secrets sont parfois cachés

Pour ne pas blesser

Alors réfléchis avant de continuer

Car si tu nes pas digne davancer

Tu seras alors blesser

Et rien , ni personne ne pourra te sauver

Le courage tu devras faire preuve

Lingéniosité tu devras utilisée

La ruse tu devras te servir

Pour que le secret te sois révélé.

La sorcière relut deux ou trois fois le poème , pour être sure davoir bien saisi le sens des mots . Hermione resta perplexe pendant de longue minutes , sans quitter des yeux les phrases , un vrais combat se dérouler dans son esprit , dun côté , sa conscience , qui lui conseiller de reposé louvrage et de ne plus y penser , et de lautre , sa curiosité , qui elle , lui dictait de continuer sa lecture .

La jeune fille referma le livre et se leva , lentement , elle avança vers létagère à qui elle avait soutirer le grimoire quelques instant auparavant , Hermione reposa le livre puis , elle attrapa son sac et sapprêter à sortir lorsquelle sarrêta , ce nétait quun livre après tout , que pouvait-il y avoir de mal à le lire , posant sa main sur la poignée , elle se ravisa et courut jusquà létagère doù elle reprit louvrage et le glissa dans son sac .

OooOooo

-Harry tu me passe les pommes de terre sil te plaît?

-Ouais , tien .

-Merci , dit Ron attrapant le plat dans sa main gauche , lautre déjà occupée par un plat de pâtes.

-Harry , appela Seamus , cest ta chouette .

-Mais il nest pas trop tard pour le courrier , fit remarquer Hermione .

-Si , cest bizarre , répondit Harry tout en suivant la descente dHedwige des yeux .

La chouette se posa sur son épaule droite et tendit la pate à laquelle était accrocher une enveloppe marron . Harry détacha la lettre et reconnu aussitôt lécriture .

-Cest de Remus , sexclama le survivant , la joie éclairant son visage .

-De Remus ?

Harry , heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de son ami , ouvrit la lettre et la lut de façon a ce que Ron , Ginny et Hermione puisse entendre ce quelle contenait.

__

Cher Harry

Comment vas-tu? Moi ça va , un peu fatigué par la pleine lune dhier .

Comment vont Ron , Hermione et Ginny ?

Ici , ce nest pas la joie , je mennuie fermement mais je fais passer le temps comme je peux .

A bientôt.

Remus.

Un sourire allant dune oreille à une autre illumina le visage dHarry au fur et à mesure quil poursuivait sa lecture .

OooOooo

La nuit tombée lentement sur lécole de magie Poudlard , les torches sallumaient au fur et à mesure que le jour déclinait .

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor , lheure était à la discussion. Ron avait pris place en face dHermione et Harry à côté de la jeune fille.

-Je suis sur que cest lui , affirma le rouquin.

-Mais comment peux-tu le savoir Ron , de toute façon on le verra demain au petit déjeuner.

-Mais jen suis sur , ça ne peut-être que lui , nest-ce pas Harry .

-Mmmm , oui je pense que cest une possibilité , dit Harry , les yeux dans le vague.

-Harry ! Sécria Hermione , indignée .

-Désolé Hermione mais Ron à raison , il ny a pas dautres possibilités cest Remus le nouveau professeur.

Hermione , ne sachant plus quoi dire pour convaincre les garçons quils ne pouvaient que supposer et non savoir , se leva et partit en direction du dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche .

A 19H15 , le trio se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et sinstalla en face de Ginny et de Neville.

Le repas se passa dans le calme jusquà que Malefoy , flaqué de ses deux gorilles garde du corps , ne savance vers eux :

-Alors toujours ici Weasmoche

-Ferme la Malefoy , répondirent Ron et Harry en cur.

-Oh , surveille ton langage Potter , tu pourrais avoir des ennuis.

-On est supposés avoir peur ? Questionna Hermione en regardant Malefoy .

-Non loin de moi cette idée , considérait ceci comme un avertissement , minauda Drago en séloignant du groupe .

-Je sais pas se qui me retiens de lui coller mon poing dans la figure , dit Ron en serrant les poings et en montrant les dents comme un chien enragé.

-Si tu fait ça Ron cest toi qui aura des ennuis , pas lui , tenta dexpliqué Hermione .

-Un jour je le ferai  marmonna le rouquin en plongeant le nez dans son assiette .

Hermione et Ginny levèrent les yeux aux ciels puis replongèrent dans leur conversation. A la fin du repas , tous retournèrent à la salle commune et décidèrent de faire un jeu en attendant larrivée du sommeil .

Il était près de 22H30 lorsque les garçons et Ginny se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher.

-Hermione tu ne viens pas ? demanda la cadette des Weasley.

-Non pas tout de suite , bonne nuit Gin.

-Bonne nuit Mione.

Hermione ne monta se coucher quune heure après ses amis , la brunette poussa la porte du dortoir et traversa la pièce à pas de loup en évitant le moindre bruit pouvant troubler le repos de ses camarades de chambre. La jeune fille sallongea sur son lit après avoir revêtu son pyjama.

Le livre quHermione avait pris à la bibliothèque ne quittait pas ses pensées depuis quelle sétait allongée sur son lit.

Ne résistant pas à sa curiosité , la sorcière se baissa et attrapa louvrage afin de le posé sur ses genoux après sêtre installée devant sa fenêtre pour être éclairée des rayons de la lune.

Comme la première fois , la page de garde était recouverte du poème en lettre rouge vif , après avoir relu celui-ci , Hermione tourna la page et tomba sur un deuxième poème tout aussi étrange.

__

Lamour , aussi étrange soit-il

Peut tombé sur nimporte qui

Lâge et lapparence

Nont aucune importance.

Lâme sur , une fois trouvée

Pourra donner

Le bonheur et lamour

Tant espéré.

En une vie , on peut la rencontrer

Mais la chercher ,et la trouvée

Sera difficile et non sans regrets

Car les apparences peuvent trompées.

Une faute est vite commise

Et si par malheur , la personne trouvée

Nest pas celle quon te destiné

Alors ta vie sera une suite de regrets.

Hermione resta sans voix devant le texte , une âme sur , cela était donc possible , non elle devenait folle , ça nexistais pas sinon elle laurait vu dans un livre , perplexe la jeune fille ferma le livre et le remit sous son lit , se jurant au plus profond delle-même , quelle effectuerait des recherches à ce sujet dès que possible .

Et cest avec un visage concentré que la sorcière partit au pays des songes.


	4. Chapter 4

Le mot silence navait aucun sens à cet instant , un brouhaha infernal régné en maître dans la Grande salle , car aujourdhui , les élèves allaient enfin connaître lidentité de leur nouveau ou nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

A la table des lions , lagitation était dordre , presque personne ne mangeaient a part un certain rouquin.

-Ron , tu narrête jamais de manger? Questionna Hermione , exaspérée de voir son ami avaler toutes sortes de choses à longueur de journée.

-Ben quoi ? Jai faim moi! Sindigna le garçon.

-Bon on va enfin savoir qui est le nouveau prof.

-Oui , cest bizarre je pensais quil serait déjà là , fit remarquer Ginny tout en jetant des coups dil discret à la table des professeurs.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder je pense , ajouta Hermione .

Le professeur Mcgonagall prit sa cuillère et tapa trois petit coup secs sur son verre afin de demander lattention et le silence total des élèves , Albus Dumbledor se leva de son siège et savança de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir et lentendre correctement.

-Chers élèves , je me doute bien de votre impatience face à la question que tout le monde se pose.

Qui est donc le nouveau professeur ?

Vous le connaissez , tous , en bien ou en mal .

Mais assez bavarder , vous pouvez entrez professeur.

La grande porte commença à souvrir et tout les regards furent tournés vers celle-ci , dans lencadrement ce tenez Argus Rusard , les élèves retinrent un haut-le-cur , le concierge était le nouveau professeur , non bien sur , Rusard sécarta pour laisser place à Remus Lupin .

- Oui , Hurlèrent Harry et Ron , en levant leur poing en signe de triomphe.

Le professeur Lupin leur sourit tendrement , et commença à avancer en direction de la table des professeur , saluant au passage , le trio et Ginny , qui rougit fortement lorsque son regard se posa sur elle . Le discours du directeur fut suivit par une salve dapplaudissement lorsque les élèves , remit de leur émotions , se levèrent en accords pour acclamer leur ancien et nouveau professeur , en particuliers à la table des rouges et ors. Après avoir donné un derniers signe de la main , Remus sassit à la table des professeurs , entre le professeur Mcgonagall et Hagrid.

-Alors professeur , quest-ce que ça fait de revenir à Poudlard? Demanda Hagrid en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ca fait du bien, répondit celui-ci dans un souffle tout en balayant la grande salle du regard et en sattardant sur la table des Gryffondors et plus particulièrement sur le trio et Ginny.

Une lueur blessé passa dans ses yeux puis détournant le regard , il commença son repas.

-Cest super ça!! Dit Harry , qui sautillé littéralement de joie sur sa chaise en lançant des regards vers lami de son parrain.

-Oui , ça va être super cette année. renchérit Ron en suivant lexemple du brun.

-Et en plus ,Hermione , on avait raison , rajouta le rouquin , en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Ron , Harry , ce nest pas parce que Remus est de nouveau professeur quil va vous favoriser , réfléchissez un peu , expliqua la sorcière , ignorant royalement la dernière remarque du rouquin.

-Oh Mione , détends-toi un peu .

-Ce que tu peut être bête Ron , tu ne comprends décidemment rien à rien. Dit Hermione, exaspérée puis prenant ses affaires elle se leva de table et partit en direction du dortoir.

Arrivée à mis chemin , la préfète hésita un instant puis bifurqua en direction de la bibliothèque. Parcourant les différents rayons , la brune ne trouva aucun livre traitant des âmes surs , déçu , elle rebroussa chemin en direction du dortoir. Tout en se promettant deffectuée des recherches plus poussées.

Arrivée devant le portrait , la jeune fille donna le mot de passe et sengouffra dans louverture , la salle commune était déserte. Les garçons à lentrainement et Ginny avec eux , elle se retrouva seule , tant mieux pour elle car comme ça elle pourrait reconsultée le grimoire sans être déranger.

La sorcière monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à sa chambre , puis fermant la porte , elle se précipita sous son lit pour en extirpée le livre. Sasseyant sur son lit en tailleur , elle ouvrit la première page , le poème toujours aussi présent navait pas changé. Elle tourna les pages à la recherche dune suite mais elle ne put apercevoir que des pages blanche à son grand désarroi.

La Gryffondor ne comprenait rien du tout , pas plus tard quhier il avait encore deux poèmes dans le livre et là plus rien , le néant total à part celui du début sur la page de garde. Dégoutée , elle referma le livre dun coup sec et le replaça sous son matelas.

Attrapant son écharpe et sa cape , elle décida de rejoindre les garçons .

Harry et Ron étaient en train deffectuer diverses acrobaties lorsque Hermione fit son apparition dans les gradins aux côtés de Ginny , la rousse lui fît un grand sourire et elles commencèrent à discuter des cours qui se dérouleraient dans la semaine. Alors que les poursuiveurs se faisait des passe en essayant de marquer des buts à Ron , le ciel se couvrit de nuages et une lumière bleu nuit entoura le terrain , un épais brouillard commença à apparaître autour des joueurs et des gradins .

-Ne bougez plus , hurla Harry en sortant sa baguette , le jeune homme murmura un lumos , mais au lieu de voir plus loin il découvrit un mur blanc au bout de son balai .

-Harry , où es-tu? Demanda Ron , complètement paniqué par labsence de visibilité. Et alors quil amorçait un mouvement pour rejoindre son ami , le phénomène disparu dun coup laissant des joueurs hébétés sur leur balais.

-Quest-ce  quest-ce qui cest passé ? Questionna Angelina , les yeux comme des soucoupes .

-Aucune idée , répondit Harry , tout en balayant le terrain dun rapide regard pour vérifier que tout le monde aller bien.

-Bon je crois que  lentrainement est fini , tout le monde descends et vas dans les vestiaires , Hurla Harry .

Pendant que les joueurs se changeaient , Hermione et Ginny se rendirent dans la salle commune ,Harry et Ron les rejoignirent quelques minutes après leurs arrivée .

-Mais cétait quoi ce truc ?

-Comme je lai dit tout à lheure , je nen ai aucune idée Ginny , cest bizarre.

-Tu pense que cest un coup de tu-sais-qui ?

-Ron! Sindigna la brunette , Tant quil y a Dumbledor à Poudlard , il nosera pas attaquer , non cest autre chose , mais quoi ? Je sais pas.

Alors que les Gryffondors continuer de discuter , quelque part dans le château , à une fenêtre , un homme murmurer :

-Ça à commencer.


End file.
